Patent publication WO 2009/136838A1 discloses an apparatus for housing an organ during evaluation and preservation. The organ may be the lungs. The embodiments and drawings discloses a container which is suitable for evaluation and preservation of the lungs. The apparatus is shown without any details as to the disposable products for connection of the organ. Thus, there is a need for connectors, tubes, sensors, and other devices making the above-mentioned apparatus more versatile.